


The captain`s mistresses

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Seven has taken an interest in the captain`s lifestyle. She is fascinated by the small human female who seems to go without stopping 24 hours 7 space days a week. Even Seven, the superior human, regenerates but how does the captain sustain herself? She learns far more than she wants to know...and becomes one of the captain`s mistresses.This story has absolutely no plot whatsoever, just Halloween fun.It`s just something which popped into my head, out of nowhere. It kept bugging me to write it down. So, here you are ;)You are free to skip it if it`s not your cup of coffee...er, tea! But for those who drink tea, you are welcome to read it :)





	The captain`s mistresses

Seven of Nine was in sick bay having her weekly implant maintenance check. She got off the biobed, after being given a clean bill of health by the Doctor, in time to see captain Janeway walk into sick bay. Seven noted that the commanding officer looked pale. The Borg woman`s interest piqued when she saw her heading straight for the Doctor`s office and activated the window screen. The Doctor quickly followed her to the office. Seven started to walk towards the sick bay door but she hesitated when her enhanced hearing overheard something she probably should not hear.

"Doctor, i can`t go on drinking replicated stuff. I must have the real thing!" Then Seven hastily walked out and went to the Astrometrics lab.

"...but captain, i have exhausted all other options. Well, there is one remaining."

"What`s that?" Janeway was desperate to know.

"You could talk to Seven of Nine. Form a relationship with her. I will activate her nanoprobes to induce lactation and uh, other bodily fluids. Milk contains protein and glucose while the other fluids contain vitamins, minerals, waters, sugars and antibodies to keep you strong. She will sustain you, captain." The Doctor explained as he ran his medical tricorder all over the woman. He stopped and sighed.

"You vampires are so complex. Why do you have to drink blood. Well at least i altered your genome to make you drink other things. You even drink coffee! I must say you make a very convincing human, captain," the Doctor concluded, proud of his achievements then he sighed again.

"Your vitamin and electrolyte levels are almost depleted. That explains your lethargy. I must insist that you have that talk with Seven of Nine today or you do not have much longer to live." Janeway walked out of the Doctor`s office then stopped.

"Thank you, Doctor." She said.

"Please update me as soon as you have your first meal."

"I will." Then she walked out of sick bay towards the bridge.

 

On the bridge she sat next to her first officer, commander Chakotay. She whispered something to him and left for her ready room. Janeway headed straight for the replicator to get herself a much needed cup of coffee. She brought it with her to her desk and sat down.

"Seven of Nine? May i see you in my ready room as soon as possible."Janeway hailed her astrometrics officer.

"Yes, captain." Seven`s heart fluttered as it always did when this woman called her for whatever reason. Be it to explain some findings or to be reprimanded. It seemed the young woman was addicted to being in Janeway`s presence.

 

The young woman walked out of the Astrometrics laboratory and got in the turbo lift.

"Bridge." She commanded. The turbo lift stopped at Engineering to pick up B`Elanna Torres. 

"Have you been summoned to the bridge as well, Seven?" B`Elanna asked her companion while looking straight ahead. Seven noted that the engineer was carrying a small tool case.

"Yes." Seven replied. Then "Is her replicator malfunctioning again?" Seven asked.

"Apparently. It always malfunctions around this time and her quarter`s one malfunctions around dinnertime." B`Elanna explained. The information did not make much sense to Seven so she simply raised an eye brow.

 

The turbo lift deposited the women on the bridge where they both proceeded to the captain`s ready room. B`Elanna pressed the chime and they both waited for permission for entry.

"Come!" Janeway said from within. Her voice sounded muffled to Seven but when she entered the ready room she saw the reason for it.

 

Captain Janeway was sitting on the floor cross-legged. She had a piece of greasy metal in her hands. There was a gap in the replicator where the receptacle should have been. Other bits of metal lay scattered around her. Janeway looked up to notice Seven looking down at her then at the metals around the captain. Then she raised an eye brow.

"Captain, what`s wrong with your replicator today?" Torres asked.

"I don`t know? Maybe you should take a look at it." Janeway said while putting the chunk of replicator part on the floor and stood up. "Every time i ask for a cup of black coffee it gives me a hot, steaming cup of white coffee with two sugars!" 

"Oh? How do you know it`s two sugars?" B`Elanna looked at Janeway. She had her hands across her chest and a mischievous smile on her face. Seven raised an eye brow at Janeway and waited for a reply.

"Details, details! Must you always have a reason for everything, Torres? Engineers think in such a linear fashion. Something malfunctions you open it up and find a cause. Not everything works that way, you know. What if i told you that my tongue is so sensitive that i can count molecules!" Seven`s eye brow almost crawled off her forehead making Janeway laugh.

"Captain, your lingua can do many things but counting dissolved sugar molecules freely floating in your coffee is simply not one of its capabilities. However, i do agree with you that the replicator is acting `oddly.` The ex drone concluded.

"B`Elanna snorted and moved into position to fix the replicator while Janeway took Seven`s hand and led her to the upper level of the ready room.

"Seven, i called you here to ask you a big favour. My life is in danger. You see, i don`t eat like the rest of the crew. I come from a family of Vampires. Normally Vampires drink human blood to sustain themselves but that only works for those who are planet side. For us flying away from home it gets a bit tricky. We have to improvise but mostly it does not work."

"I see. What would you like me to do, captain?"

"I want...i would like us to form a partnership. You have always wanted to learn more about humanity. Haven`t you? Well, humanity also includes sexuality. I can teach you that and in return you sustain me. You will go to the Doctor. He will instruct your nanoprobes to induce lactation and increase your other bodily functions. B`Elanna already does it." Kathryn said conspiratorially.

"Very well. `Count me in.` Are we going to engage in lesbian copulation?" Seven`s eyes lit up causing Janeway`s heart to miss a beat.

"Yes, Seven but i prefer the term `Love making.`"

"Love making. It sounds better." Seven agreed.

"May i ask what Lieutenant Torres does to sustain you?"

"Well, you will have to come to my quarters tonight so i can show you what needs to be done."

"Very well, captain. Seven said and went out of the ready room. She proceeded to sick bay where the Doctor activated her nanoprobes to induce lactation and increase her vaginal secretions.

 

That evening Seven of Nine stood at the captain`s door waiting to be admitted in. The door parted for her. She entered and the captain locked it using a verbal command. Janeway was sitting on the couch leaning against B`Elanna`s chest while B`Elanna was combing her hair and punctuating her actions with kisses on Kathryn`s forehead and cheeks. Janeway seemed to enjoy the attention, Seven noted. She stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do.

"Seven, come sit next to me. I don`t bite!" B`Elanna called to the younger woman.

Seven was wearing a blue loose fitting button down blouse with a pair of tight black jeans. She could feel her breasts getting heavy as the nanoprobes got to work. Her nipples had increased their sensitivity to 60%, the Borg woman noted. Every time they rubbed against the blouse Seven felt a corresponding pulsation down south. She felt fluid slowly tricking down between her seam and out onto her underwear.

"Captain, i am malfunctioning. My breasts feel full and i am wet down below. I require assistance." The young woman said breathlessly. 

"Call me Kathryn when we do this, okay?" Janeway said as she moved off B`Elanna`s chest. She stood in front of the seated Seven and cupped her face with both hands. She brought their faces close together and kissed Seven on the lips. The younger woman closed her eyes to savour the feeling. She felt Kathryn nibble her lower lip which made her open her mouth. Janeway took advantage of it. Without hesitation the captain began to explore the young woman`s mouth. She found Seven`s tongue and sucked on it. A moan was heard which turned out to be coming from B`Elanna who was watching them. Her hazel eyes were lit with arousal. 

"Kathryn, before we do this could you relieve my discomfort? My breasts are full." The young woman complained but Janeway could see that she was aroused. The older woman took pity on her companion and did as asked. She gently pushed Seven so that she was lying on the couch then she knelt between her legs. Kathryn held the young woman`s breasts in her hands enjoying their mass then she palmed the hard nipples. Seven shivered and moaned.

"Oh, Kathryn please help me? Touch my breasts again with your mouth, suck on them." She commanded.

"Very well, Seven." The older woman hovered over her companion and licked a nipple. She then pulled it into her hungry mouth and started to suck on it enthusiastically. Milk gushed out of it in six small jets and went straight into Kathryn`s mouth. She happily swallowed it. After a while she sucked the other. B`Elanna joined in to Seven`s relief. Kathryn had only drank a small amount of it and Seven still needed to empty her painfully swollen breasts.

"I` ve always wanted to drink human milk. Thanks Annika." B`Elanna said as she greedily indulged herself while Seven moaned in relief. The young woman felt relief but there was a different kind of ache between her legs. While Janeway and Torres sucked her breasts to relieve Seven of her discomfort, they also made a point to make the young woman feel good as they did so. This caused the young woman to be so aroused her hips started to move on their own accord.

"Kathryn. Please use your mouth on me!" She begged shamelessly. Janeway smiled at her. Seven looked up at the older woman with pleading eyes.

"If you insist!" Janeway said as she disappeared between the young woman`s legs much to Seven`s relief.

 

A few weeks had passed and Janeway went to see the Doctor for a follow up visit. She felt stronger and was more active than before.

"Hmm. Uh hu! Well done." The Doctor said as he scanned the captain. "Well, the plan worked. Your electrolyte and haemoglobin levels are back to normal. I can reconfigure your genome so that you become fully human. You will start eating normal food, well, breast milk and...other fluids for now, if you like? Then i could gradually introduce solids later." 

"That sounds appealing, Doctor but i need to talk to my...friends first and i`ll get back to you."

 

That evening the three women were sitting on the couch in the captain`s quarters.

"B`Elanna, Seven. I thank you for saving my life. I wouldn`t have been here now if it wasn`t for the two of you. Thank you so much." There was a genuine smile on the captain`s face.

"Thank you captain for showing that lovemaking is a beautiful thing. I have enjoyed making love to you. I have also enjoyed feeling your lingua on my clitoris and in my vagina and the an...."

"OK, Annika, we get it! You have fun when penetrated!" B`Elanna interrupted the young woman while laughing. "Kathryn, the truth is we are your mistresses for life. You can`t get rid of us. Well, unless you decide you don`t need us anymore." B`Elanna`s voice trailed. She loved Kathryn and could not stand the thought of losing her in any way. 

"I love both of you so much that i hate punishing you when you fight. However, if you want me then we will continue as planned. The Doctor says that he can reconfigure my genes to make me fully human. If this happens i will not need to feed on you two. I will have to eat solid food." She made a face.

"Well, B`Elanna and i believe that you should be the one to choose what you want to do. We will be fine with whatever decision you make."

 

So the three women agreed to continue their secret relationship even when Kathryn was turned human. It seemed the three fancied each other all along. Janeway`s `condition` just brought out what they already felt for each other. Only Tuvok was aware of the secret relationship. Every time B`Elanna and Seven argued or when the captain and Seven of Nine have a heated debate, Tuvok fought the urge to roll his eyes at the lovers` spat the women had. The rest of the crew were better left in the dark. "Sometimes, ignorance is bliss," Tuvok thought to himself.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please. Thank you :)


End file.
